Perfect Time
by lydiamae
Summary: Summary: Ever since Nate Archibald first laid eyes on her petit body, he had been trying to get together with her. What happens when she’s not so into him and doesn’t think it’ll work? Can he get her to see that it was meant to be or will he spend the res
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay, so this is my first ever fan fiction. But I've always been one for writing. So this one is about Nate and Jenny, my favorite couple on Gossip Girl. Although stupid people, Vanessa, get in the way of their relationship they are destined to be together. So this story is kind of AU. Here is the prologue. Oh it's rated T for language etc. Sort of based of one of my videos I made. I'll put the link at the bottom if you wanna check it out.  
**

_Summary: _Ever since Nate Archibald first laid eyes on her petit body, he had been trying to get together with her. What happens when she's not so into him and doesn't think it'll work? Can he get her to see that it was meant to be or will he spend the rest of his life without her, waiting for her to come at the Perfect Time?

**Perfect Time **

**Prologue**

It was the annual debutante ball, where all of societies finest young girls were introduced into the city as women. That's where Nate Archibald was, escorting the ravishing brunette Blair Waldorf. If he had the choice he'd be home laying on the couch watching movies, but being the "good" boyfriend, he would of course escort her.

After all the young women were recognized and honored, they made their way to the dance floor. Nate wasn't one for the dancing scene, or at least ballroom dancing. After a couple songs Nate was bored and his feet were sore, and he wasn't in any mood to dance. But Blair of course insisted on one more dance!

As they danced he looked at the room rating people, something to do to keep him occupied when he noticed a petit blonde standing on the balcony about them, with the most beautiful smile on her face. Her golden curls were loosely up in a ponytail and her pink dress fit her perfectly, showing of her curves.

She was a new face to him and he'd never seen her before. He hadn't noticed he was staring until she looked his way. Her piercing blue eyes met his as her cheeks began to redden.

Even after that one look Nate knew, he had to have her, and he was going to have her, and nobody was going to get in the way.

**So what'd you think? Please review, I want at least 5 reviews to continue!**

**--Lydiamaee**


	2. Chapter One:Whoever She Is

**Perfect Time**

**Chapter 1: Whoever She Is**

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming out tonight, and I hope everyone enjoyed themselves." The announcer exclaimed as the debutante was finally coming to an end.

"Thank the lord." Nate said under his breath. He excused himself from the table, gave Blair a quick kiss on the cheek, and headed towards the doors to get him out of the living hell. He walked over to his limo as the driver opened the door to let him. Nate just nodded thanks.

His mind was clouded with the thought of the blonde he'd seen earlier that evening. After their glance she'd disappeared much to Nate's dismay. He couldn't get her blonde curls and her womanly curves out of his head. Nate's thoughts were interrupted by the gurgling sound of his stomach.

Nate held down the button to lower the window between himself and the driver. "Hey, do you think we could stop at a café somewhere…soon?" Nate asked. The thought of food was making him even hungrier.

"Of course Mr. Archibald." He responded while rolling the window back up. Nate scoffed; he hated it when people called him "Mr. Archibald". Mr. Archibald was his father, and Nate didn't want to be thought of as an image like his father, for Nate was nothing like him, Nate would never stoop to the levels he had. The vehicle came to a halt out side a little café, one of Nate's favorites.

He opened the car door and stepped out onto the sidewalks. Opening the door a bell chimed. The smell of coffee and muffins filled his nostrils. He stepped toward the counter and greeted Sarah, one of the employees.

"The usual?" Sarah asked, Nate nodded in response as he turned around to scope it out. To the right there was a young couple in a booth sipping their coffees and reminiscing about nothing. Nate knew him and Blair would never be like that, for she was Blair Waldorf, and a coffee shop is too low class for her. Nate turned his head to the right only to see the one thing he'd been truly waiting to see the whole night.

She was sitting in the corner by herself, taking short sips of her drink and staring into space.

"Here you go Nate!" Sarah said as she handed Nate his black coffee and chocolate chip muffin.

"Thanks." Sarah nodded and disappeared. Nate decided the only way he was going to get to know this mystery girl was to actually talk to her. He walked towards her table. Once he was next to her he pulled up a chair and sat opposite to her. "Hi," The sudden voice surprised her as she looked across the table and made eye contact with him. With that look he was speechless. Random nothingness came out of his mouth.

"Uh, hello." She said looking at him as if he were some mental patient. Nate quickly pulled himself together.

"I'm Nathaniel Archibald, but you can call me Nate." He said in a stern voice as he held out his hand with a serious face. Then something happened which he least expected. The mystery girl broke out in a fit of laughter, he tried to look mad or angry that she wasn't taking him seriously, but her laugh was so light and beautiful.

She wiped away tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just your face was so serious." Nate raised an eyebrow at her. "Right," she said. She held out her hand. "Jennifer Humphrey, and you can call me Jenny if you prefer."

"Jennifer," Nate mused, "What a very beautiful name." He noticed Jenny was starting to blush.

"Ah, thanks. But look I've got to get home." She stood up out of her chair and grabbed her purse. "Nice meeting you...Nate." As she headed towards the door and onto the street. Nate knew he wasn't going to give up on her this easily. He quickly got up and ran out.

"Wait!" He shouted. But she wasn't out there, anywhere. "Shit," He said to himself. He stepped into his limo. He wasn't about to give up, he was going to find this , no matter what it takes.

**So that's the first completed chapter! Hope you liked it :) So review please. Oh and BTW I totally forgot to put on the link to my vid, cause I'm just that intelligent. So here it is, it's on my iMeem page. The link takes you to my vids page then you just click Perfect Time Nate/Jenny and if your really bored you can check out my other 2 videos on Bella and Edward. So please review and subscribe to this story!**

**--Lydiamae  
**

**Okay link = .com/people/RKsRDEd/video/**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2:Street map

**AN: Thank-you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed! I'm glad you enjoy it :) So here's the next chapter, it's focused on Jenny and Dan's in it too! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Perfect Time**

**Chapter 2: Street map**

Jenny stepped out of the café and ran down the road, she had to get out of there. She was new to the city for having living with her mom since she was born, only coming to visit the city once in a while to see her father and her older brother Dan.

Now her mother was moving across the globe with her new husband Dave, and Jenny didn't want to get in the way. So her only option was to move to Brooklyn with her father. She didn't really mind, but it was just different compared to home in Hudson.

Once she thought she'd run far enough she leaned against a brick building as her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out she flipped it open to see it was a new message from Gossip Girl. Sure she was new, but she needed to get in the circle and she heard Gossip Girl was the way to do it. There was a photo of Jenny running out of the café then another of Nate stepping out.

"Great" she said out loud to herself. She decided she might as well read the post.

**A little bird sent me some photos of a mystery girl running away from a café where N just stepped out of one second after her. Who's this new comer and what does N want to do with her? Wonder what B has to say about this, considering N did leave the debutante the split second he could! Better keep your eyes and ears open.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Jenny groaned. "Well isn't this just wonderful! I've been here for like two days and already I'm going to have the rep of some boyfriend stealer!" She started walking again, until she finally reached her "new" home.

She stepped inside to see Dan sitting on the couch on his laptop. Jenny hung up her jacket, dropped her purse and slumped down on the couch with him. Although she never got to see him that much before her and Dan were super close, when they couldn't see each other they e-mailed one another taking about their day and drama.

"Hey, I didn't see you after the ball." Dan said, he was at the ball because he was escorting his girlfriend Serena van der Woodsen, he encouraged Jenny to come along, thinking she'd make some new friends or something.

"Yeah, I left a little early and went to a café, I was kind of getting claustrophobic." Well actually she left after Nate and her had had that sudden eye contact, it made her feel like her whole world had stopped, she slowly pushed those thoughts away. "So Dan, what do you know about a Nathaniel Archibald?" she asked, trying not to seem to curious.

"Oh Nate? He's a good guy, minus the fact that he's kissed every girl in our school at least twice…including my girlfriend," Dan mused, "But other than that he's a great guy, a friend of mine, why were you asking?" Dan said giving Jenny a weird look.

A million thoughts were running through Jenny's head, she had to make up a good cover story. "I am, well, uh, just curious, about people, yeah, people, I've just heard a lot about him on Gossip Girl and stuff." Jenny spoke fast.

"You're here for 2 days and you've already discovered Gossip Girl?" He laughed. "Honestly, I think it's rather stupid." He exclaimed.

Jenny laughed, "Whatever Dan," Then she pointed to the laptop screen to one of the minimized windows. "You forgot to close it." Jenny laughed as she stood up and headed to her room. "Night Dan!"

Dan's face was all flushed. "Yep." Jenny let out a little snicker, oh how she loved Dan. She closed the door as she slipped on her pajamas and crawled into bed.

"So this Nate guy's a man whore" she thought, "Makes sense considering he was hitting on me while he has a girlfriend, oh well it's not like I want anything to do with him."

* * *

**AN:So I wasn't planning on bringing Gossip Girl into this story, but it's not the same without her! Anyways review and subscribe please and thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Time To Go

**Perfect Time**

**Chapter 3: Time To Go**

**Good Morning Upper East Side, Gossip Girl here, **

**Isn't great to be going back to school after a long summer break? I think so, more drama! Number 1 on my things to gossip about is of course N, a little birdie told me that N & B are no more, guess N caught B cheating on him with some random, oh bad decision B. Well this gives him some room to move on, to whom is the real question. Maybe he's going to get with his mystery girl, somebody find her! I want names! Have a great day at school.**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

Nate snapped his phone shut; for starters Nate did catch Blair with another guy, she'd been trying to get a hold of him for days, but that's what's so great about today's technology, with on click and their numbers blocked, Nate smirked. And about Jenny, or the "mystery girl" he hadn't seen her for weeks, but he still couldn't forget her. Nate let out a groan; here he was at school, the start of Grade 11. He was tempted to just tell the driver to take him home, but of course Chuck came banging on the glass. Nate opened the door and stepped out on the sidewalk.

"Nathaniel." Chuck exclaimed, "How was your break?" Nate just shrugged.

"I don't know, same old same old." He responded. Chuck just nodded.

"Find any new interesting girls after the whole Blair incident?"

Nate looked around, "Nah, I--" he cut his sentence short as he spotted that familiar head of blonde heading in the door of Constance. "Um, look I forgot a book in the limo, I need to call someone to bring it, ah yeah," Nate said fumbling on his words. "I'll ah, see you around." Nate said with a wave as he left, leaving an confused Chuck standing on the steps, last time Chuck checked he didn't have to go into Constance to use his cell phone.

* * *

Jenny wandered through the halls of Constance looking for her locker. "Honestly," she thought, "Must they put my locker on the other side of the frigging school!" She continued walking down the halls of lockers. "512, 513, 514, aha! 51--" Out of nowhere someone grasped onto her arm and pulled her into some tiny closet of some sort. "What the he--" then someone's hand covered her mouth. Then Jenny felt hot breath on her ear.

"Jenny, I know we've just met, but there's something about you, I just can't stay away from you, so I want you to go out to dinner with me tonight, please?" He said.

"I know this voice," Jenny thought, trying to fit a face with the voice. Then the mystery guy started trailing kisses up and down her neck. Jenny was trying to figure this guy out but his hot kisses were making things very distracting.

"All I need is a yes, beautiful." The voice said in between kisses. But that last word set Jenny off, the coffee shop!

"Nate!" she exclaimed, Pushing him off. "Who the hell do you think you are? Look I know you've hooked up with the majority of this school, and don't think that you're going to just win me over with lame pick up lines, god knows how many girls you used that one on!"

* * *

"Jenny wait!" Nate said, but was to late, Jenny had already walked out. "Damn it!" He exclaimed.

"Pull yourself together Nate," He thought, "there's still lots of time" Nate stepped out into the hallways of Constance and started making his way towards 's.

**Sorry that this took awhile to get uploaded, I just had like 5 million different projects thrown at me. But hope you liked it!**

**Review it please! :)**

**-lydiamae  
**


	5. Chapter 4: I Must Be Dreaming

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or any of the characters, nor do I own the song "Don't Trust Me" by 3oh3!

Perfect Time

Chapter 4: I Must Be Dreaming

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you!! Mystery girl finally has a name...  
Jenny Humphrey! That's right looks like lonely body has a little sister that nobody  
knew about. Well I wonder how she's handling Constance, poor little J; they're  
usually not very nice to newbies, but oh well! The real question is what is she doing with N?! Only time will tell.  
XOXO Gossip Girl**

"Nate!" Somebody shouted, He stopped walking and turned behind him to see Dan coming his way.

Him and Dan never used to even speak to each other until Dan started  
dating Serena, his ex's best friend. They started to get to know each other after awhile, and now they're pretty good friends.

"Oh, hey Dan. What's up?" Nate asked when Dan reached him.

"Well, I'm trying to improve my soccer skills, and I thought you'd be able to help." Dan chuckled. "Plus to repay you my dad's making a great big supper tonight to celebrate my sister moving in so you can come!" Dan exclaimed.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Nate said, amused, he always thought of Dan as an only child.

"Well, she used to live with my mother in Hudson, but my mom and her new husband wanted to move across the world so, she decided to come stay with my dad." Dan said as they started walking towards central park.

"Cool," Nate stated as they walked in silence.

* * *

"Jenny, I have to run to the store to get some drinks for supper. So just continue watching that spaghetti please!" Rufus Humphrey asked as he pulled on his jacket.

"Sure thing dad!" Jenny exclaimed as her father steppeda out the door. Jenny turned on the radio and started flicking through stations, until she finally found one she liked.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed as she grabbed a spoon and started singing to it. "Black dress with the tights underneath, I've got the breath of her last cigarette on my teeth…" Jenny continued dancing and singing, oblivious to the door opening and two figures stepping into the room as she jumped onto the kitchen counter. "Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I aint fucking scared of him!" Jenny shouted.

"Jenny!" Dan shouted.

Jenny screamed and fell off the counter, sure she was going to land pretty hard. But to her discovery she happened to land in someone's arms. Her first thought was Dan.

"Thanks for being my knight in shining armor Dan." Jenny said.

"Um, Jenny I'm over here," Dan exclaimed standing by the stove.

Now she was confused. "Well who's…" Looking up her eyes met with none other then Nate Archibald. "Oh my god." She whispered. "Somebody pinch me."

"What was that?" Nate asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I… just…" Jenny mumbled as she tried to get back on her own 2 feet again. "Thank--" And once again she was in Mr. Archibald's arms. "You." She finished.

Nate let out a chuckle. "Let me help you." He said as he set Jenny upright. Jenny brushed herself off.

"Thanks." Then she noticed Dan out of the corner of her eye, staring at them.

"I take it you guys know each other?" He asked.

"Well, I …" Jenny started when Nate cut her off.

"I helped her get around Constance this morning." He said, giving Jenny a look.

"Since when does pulling someone into a janitors closet count as showing them around." Jenny was thinking in her head.

Nate, Dan, and Jenny stood in silence when Rufus came in.

"Oh hey guys!" Rufus exclaimed.

"Hi," They all answered back.

"Ready for dinner?"

"Yup," Jenny said as she started setting up the table for tonight's dinner.

**AN: Okay, I know another long wait, my apologies! But school comes first, thanks so much to everyone who's reviewing and favoriting etc. Amd to those of you who are not doing any of said things, it'd be nice if you would :) And I don't know if anyone saw the latest GG episode but Jenny was talking to Nate about Vanessa, like woah !?**

**-- lydiamaee**


	6. Chapter 5: Affinity

Perfect Time

Chapter 5: Affinity

* * *

**Spotted N in Brooklyn with Lonely boy, hmm, wonders if N is using Lonely boy to get to Little J? Well the masquerade ball is coming up; maybe something will be revealed then?**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

"Thanks for dinner dad, it was great." Jenny said, picking up all the plates from the table.

"No problem sweetie, I'm just glad you're here." Rufus said throwing one arm around Jenny's shoulders.

Jenny headed towards the kitchen feeling Nate's eyes burning a hole in her back all the way. As soon as she was out of everyone's view she dropped the dishes, placed two hands on the counter, leaning down Jenny started going over the nights events in her head. The whole time Nate had been throwing glances in Jenny's direction. Thoughts were running threw Jenny's brain.

" _Was it bad that I might have enjoyed the attention from Nate? _"

* * *

" _Of course it was,_ " the other side of Jenny's brain fought back. " You heard what Dan said before, he's nothing but a man whore!" Jenny stood up straight, and started putting the dishes in the dishwasher. She was not going to let Nate fool her; she was stronger then that, " Hopefully " Jenny's mind spoke.

" Excuse me I just need to go to the bathroom " Nate said as he stepped set from the table and started heading down the hall. About to open the door he heard the ringing of somebody's cell phone. Nate stopped, noticing an open door, which seemed to be where the ringing was coming from. Open the door wider Nate came into a room with pink sheets and pillows, this obviously was Jenny's room and Nate knew it, which was probably why he didn't leave. Nate walked into the room; the first thing he noticed was all the photos that hung around her room. Most of them were from when Jenny was younger; she still had the blonde locks, the blue eyes. Nate switched his gaze over to another photo where Jenny was with some guy; they were looking deeply into one another eyes.

" _Past boyfriend. _" Nate grabbed the photo and ripped it up. " _She won't be needing this once I'm done. _" The phone was still ringing as he noticed it lying on the bed. He quickly ran over and flipped it open.

**Fine then Jenny, end this, see if I care.**

**Oh and I hope you don't plan on showing **

**your face in Hudson anytime soon you**

**slut. **

Nate deleted the text. Jenny didn't need that. About to put the phone back on the bed Nate realized he didn't have Jenny's number. Quickly going through her phone he found it, flipping his own phone open he put her number in saving it as J. He knew exactly what he going to do with her number. Placing Jenny's phone on her bed he headed back out to the dining room. He never really made it to the bathroom.

* * *

Pulling herself together Jenny headed back to the dining room, noticing that Nate was missing. He couldn't have left; she would've noticed him walk by.

"Hey Dan, where'd Nate head off to?" She asked trying not to sound to interested.

"Oh he just went to the bathroom… about ten minutes ago." Dan said, looking down at his watch.

"Okay." Jenny said, heading off to her room, Jenny went to her open her bedroom door when it opened from the opposite side and she bumped into none other then Nate Archibald.

"Whoa! Nate, what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" Jenny exclaimed, trying not to be so loud, so that Dan wouldn't hear.

"Sorry, got lost coming back from the bathroom. But now I'm leaving." He said walking past Jenny.

Jenny didn't have time to say anything back when she heard Nate exclaim he was leaving now. Shrugging Jenny walked into her room. Everything seemed normal. Looking over to her wall of photos she noticed one was missing, the one of her and her ex Jay. Looking in the garbage she saw it ripped up.

* * *

**So yes, another longer wait, my apologies. But I'm super excited for the next chapter! So thanks to everyone who's reviewing and favoriting it! Really appreciate it!**

**-Lydiamae  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Facade

Okay guy's here is chapter 6! My longest chapter so far! Just so you know, things in Italics are the characters "thoughts" :)

* * *

Perfect Time

Chapter 6: Façade

**Gossip Girl here, you guys all know what tonight is right? That's right the masquerade dance! Can't wait. Something always sweet and delicious happens. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Praying for some more answers between the whole Little J and N aspect, N was spotted leaving the Humphrey household the other day, secret affair? I just want some answers!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

The past few days of school had been hell for Jenny. Rumors were going around the school about her and Nate every time the story would change with each idea getting more ridiculous then the last. Ignoring the whispers surrounding her Jenny tried to focus on walking out of Constance while carrying 5 textbooks; her teachers were assigning projects everyday. Looking around her books she saw Blair Waldorf and her posse coming towards her. She had been avoiding Blair since the rumors started. Quickly changing direction Jenny didn't notice the blonde who stuck her foot out in front of Jenny causing Jenny to trip, send all her books flying and to top it all off she managed to fall flat on her face.

"Shit" Flipping on her back Jenny squinted her eyes to see a dark figure standing over her. A thought popped into Jenny's head, "_I swear to God, if that is Nate Archibald standing above me I will die._"

"Are you okay?" A male voice asked. It wasn't Nate's voice. Jenny let out a sigh of relief. Opening her eyes fully she met a pair of dark eyes, which belonged to a familiar guy, with his hand outstretched towards her. Happily Jenny accepted his hand and stood herself up. Before she knew it he had her books in his arms and was walking next to her. "My name's Chuck Bass." He said as they walked down the steps.

The name seemed to ring a bell but she just couldn't remember where she had heard it. "Jenny Humphrey". She replied.

"So Jenny, are you going to the dance tonight?" Chuck asked.

"_The dance!" _ Jenny had totally forgotten about the masquerade dance tonight. "_Looks like I wont be finishing all the homework I had planned to do tonight." _Jenny stopped once they were on the sidewalk and turned to Chuck. "I think I can take things from here," Jenny said taking the books from Chuck. "And yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm going tonight."

"Good, maybe I'll see you there?" He asked, starting to turn away.

"Maybe you will." Jenny replied as she waved goodbye to the figure walking the opposite way down the street. Not even making it a few feet Jenny's phone started to ring. Jenny didn't recognize the phone number, but decided she better pick it up just in case it was the dressmakers saying that her dress for the dance was ready.

* * *

"Hello" Her voice was like music so Nate's ears. "Hello?" She asked again. Nate bringing himself to reality decided he better respond.

"Um, hey!" _'Well that was lame." _He thought.

"Nate! How'd you get my number?!" She shouted.

"Um, I…"

"What the hell do you want now; first you go try to seduce me in a janitor's closet! Then you come into my house and into my room and go through my stuff!" Jenny exclaimed through the phone. _Busted._

"Well, I…um…" _Pull yourself together! _ Look just meet me at the dance tonight okay,"

"Nate…" She started.

"Right by the doors, I'll be there waiting, and don't even think of not coming because I do know where you live." _Well that probably sounded kind of stalkerish._

"Is that a threat?" She asked sounding appalled.

"No, I'm sorry that came out wrong, look just meet me please!" Then all he heard was the dial tone.

* * *

Jenny slammed the door as she walked in to the loft.

"Bad day?" Dan asked, startled by the loud noise.

Jenny let out a groan, "You could say that." Dropping her bag on the floor and collapsing on the couch next to Dan. "I hate school". _Not really school, just the people who happen to go to it. _

"Along with the majority of today's youth." Dan said. "Want to talk about it?" He asked being the good older brother.

"Nah, I'd rather just forget about it." Jenny said laying her head on Dan's lap.

"Oh! I almost forgot, that dress place called!" Dan started saying when Jenny cut in franticly.

"Oh my god, I will never be able to pick it up and get ready, what am I going to do!? Dan now would be a great time for some advice!" Jenny started rambling.

Dan laughed "No worries, I went and picked it up for you!" Dan said getting up off the couch leaving Jenny's head to fall on the soft cushion of the couch. "And it's waiting for you in your room, and right now you have approximately 2 hours to get ready for this extravagant ball!"

"Thank you so much Dan!" Jenny exclaimed jumping off the couch and started running towards her room. "You are by far my favorite brother in the world!" She shouted from her room.

Dan let out a chuckled. "Well that's funny cause I'm pretty sure I'm your only brother." He shouted back at Jenny.

"Whatever!" Dan heard in reply.

* * *

7:00, and Nate was standing a little ways from the doors waiting for her entrance. The ballroom was elegant. A huge chandelier hung from the high ceiling in the middle of the dance floor. The pillars stood tall wrapped in vines. There was people everywhere, all dressed up in big dresses and tuxes, their faces hidden by the elegance of their masks. It was a real life fairy tale in the making, and it was completed when the princess walked in through the doors. Nate knew it was she, the way her blonde locks fell on her shoulders and how when the light hit her eyes just right they looked like the clear blue sea waters that Nate used to see when he was down south. She was wearing a yellow dress with layers of lace, her mask was golden and had wings. It was just how Nate pictured it, now all he had to do was be the prince charming. He started working his way through the walls of people trying to follow the blonde curls as they started heading in one direction. Not paying attention to anyone but her Nate bumped into a girl in a red dress managing her to spill her drink all over herself.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Nate said trying to apologize, but the girl quickly walked away and started heading towards the bathroom. Looking up the blonde curls were nowhere to be found, he quickly scanned the room, but it was like she disappeared into thin air. But like he was giving up, Nate started making his way into the ballroom. He would never be able to forgive himself if he didn't get her tonight.

* * *

Jenny wondered through the crowds of people, she had lost Dan and Serena somewhere at the entrance, and with everybody wearing masks it was rather difficult to find anyone you knew. Jenny ventured under another elegant arch in the building when someone grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her to them. Jenny stood speechless in shock, breathing heavily. Finally a voice spoke.

"Jenny," It was Nate, she wanted to just run away but something was keeping her against him, maybe it was the way his heart beat felt against her back. Nate continued to speak. "I know you think that we can't work, and I know you think I'm just some big man whore who just wants you for some playtime. But you're wrong, there's something about you that keeps bringing me back to you, and I want you Jenny Humphrey. And if you don't stop me I'm going to kiss you." He spoke softly in her ear.

_Now's your chance walk away before he tries to pull you in to his games. _But before Jenny could decide what to do Nate grabbed her, turned her around and placed his lips against hers. The strangest feeling swept over Jenny. It felt like the whole world was spinning around her, in a fast motion yet her and Nate were just in the middle of it, going normal speed, time had stood still. Then Jenny's brain kicked in she freed herself from Nate's grasp and ran, not quite sure where she was heading. She felt hot tears running down her cheeks. _Why am I crying?! _Oblivious to anything around her she bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Looking up she met the familiar dark eyes from earlier today.

"Funny this is the second time today we've met with you making a grand entrance" Chuck chuckled.

"Um, yeah I'm kind of a klutz. Actually I'm a really big klutz. But look do you want to just hang out, I really just need to chill out, and relax." Jenny exclaimed, not really sure why she chose Chuck, considering she had just met him earlier today.

"I'd love to, things are getting pretty lame anyways." Chuck said. "I've got the alcohol." He exclaimed grabbing a bottle of vodka from the bar and 2 shot glasses. He led Jenny through a few doors and up the stair well to the roof. Chuck gave Jenny a glass. "To us" he exclaimed, as they hit their glasses together and the liquid burned going down Jenny's throat. Soon one shot turned to 3 then 5 then things started to go blurry.

Then Jenny was awake with a massive headache. She grabbed the blankets and pulled them over her head. _Wait a minute, blankets? _Jenny quickly sat up, she was in a bedroom, which she had never seen before, and she looked beside her and noticed a man with black hair lying on his back. Then she noticed that she had no clothes on. _What happened last night?

* * *

_

**So that was my longest chapter yet! And my favorite to write by far. I hope you liked it. And just to let you guys know I'm going to Quebec on Tuesday, then not coming home till Saturday, then when I come home on Saturday and go straight to Moncton. So there might be a hold on the next chapter. But I'm going to try and work on it while I'm away. Okay, so I have this twitter account right? And I was thinking "Hey, what if like if I had fellow GG fans, and 90210 fans and Greys Anatomy fans etc. I would totally discuss whats going on in the episode even though most of these shows only have like 2 episodes left! Oh well, so the link to my account is /lydiamaee . So be creeps like Nate in this chapter and stalk me! ;) . Anyways please review and subscribe! Oh and check out my youtube channel because i have new Nate & Jenny vids up! Man I love those two. Youtube channel .com/user/lydiamaee**

**REVIEW & SUBSCRIBE! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-- Lydiamaee  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Risky Business

Perfect Time

Chapter 7: Risky Business

* * *

**Gossip Girl here. As usual the masquerade was a success, in drama and gossip that is. One of my followers sent in a photo of C & Little J heading up the stairs with a quart of vodka in C's hands. Then another photo was sent in of a hung over J leaving the palace. Hmm, wonder what N thinks of this. And is our Little J just a little skank? Keep giving me the deets!**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

Nate took his phone and chucked it at the wall as it shattered into a million little pieces. _Oops. _Nate started pacing across his room with a million thoughts running through his head. _Jenny wouldn't do this would she? Chuck must've drugged her or something. This just isn't Jenny. I can't believe Chuck did that to her! When I get my hands on him I'm going to…_Nate's thoughts were interrupted by his mother walking in.

"Nate! What'd you do to your phone!" His mother exclaimed picking up the pieces of what was left over of the shattered phone. _Quick, think up a good excuse._

"I… I um, fell asleep with it last night and when I woke up I swung my sheets up and it ah, hit the wall… really hard." Nate stuttered, praying his mother would believe his pitiful story.

"Okay then, looks like we're going to have to get you a new one. Just try to be more careful okay Nate?" Nate nodded in response as his mother walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Nate pulled on his clothes and knew exactly where he was heading and when he got there it was not going to be a pretty sight.

Outside the skies were cloudy, with the sun trying it's hardest to break through. There was a cool breeze as Nate walked towards Chuck who was leaning against his limo surrounded my some of his buds. Seeing Chuck's face set something off inside of Nate, and before he could think twice about his actions he pushed through the crowd surrounding Chuck and wrapped his hands around Chucks neck while pushing him to the limo.

"Did you sleep with her Chuck?" Nate demanded. Lifting Chucks head up but only to slam it back down again. "Was she just another one of your one night stands? Did the fact that she was fresh and innocent make you want her more? Did it?" Nate finished banging Chucks head down again.

Chuck grabbed a hold of Nate's hand loosening his grip so he could try to speak. "My god Nate! Look, nothing happened between us. We left the dance and had some drinks. We played some strip poker with a couple of my friends, and then she passed out. I swear nothing else happened!" Chuck exclaimed pushing Nate off of him. He stood up and wiped himself off. "Why must everyone think the worst of me?" He asked, shaking his head and quietly stepping into his limo, in a matter of seconds the car was off.

Nate watched as the car drove away, quickly realizing what a fool he'd been for thinking Jenny would even do something like that with Chuck none the less. He turned towards the sidewalk only then noticing the audience that had been watching the whole scene fall out, their was people with their cell phones out, most likely sending their photos and videos straight to Gossip Girl.

After a couple of seconds the crowd started to dissolve; when he noticed that familiar head of blonde following the crowd.

"Jenny!" Nate shouted. The group of people all turned in his direction, except for her. He followed the blonde hair as she starting running in the opposite direction of the crowd who was now becoming fascinated with Nate's recent shouting. "Jenny!" He shouted again. Running towards the crowd trying to rush past people and keep his eyes attached to the blonde at the same time. "Excuse me, sorry. Jenny!" Nate shouted for the third time. _Keep your eyes on the blonde Nate you can't risk losing her. _Suddenly Nate got a heavy shove to the side.

"Watch where you're going!" Shouted a man. Nate quickly brushed it off and continued moving through the crowd until he was out. And to his dismay the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit!" Nate exclaimed. He looked left, then right, but the blonde wasn't there.

* * *

She knew, how stupid she was, to go talk to Chuck, she knew how it would end & how it always ends with girls when they go with Chuck.

And how was she supposed to know that while she was taking a stress relieving walk down the streets of New York that she would stumble upon a huge crowd with their cell phones out capturing the moment --no doubt would we be seeing this on Gossip Girl soon--watching Nate with Chuck pinned down on the trunk of his limo.

_I should've stepped in, saying something like "nothing happened ever!"_ But honestly she had no idea if anything did happen or not. All her memory could recall was drinking at the ball, stepping into a limo with Chuck, drinking some more then going to Chucks hotel room, that reeked of liquor, where men were gathered round a large poker table. And of course more drinking, but that's it, the rest was a messy blur.

Finally she heard Chuck explain the situation. So nothing happened, well at least she didn't have to worry about having some strange STI or something, but she was sure she probably did some stupid things anyways, like strip poker? With Chuck? Ew.

She watched within the crowd as Nate loosened his grip on Chuck and finally let him go. Chuck disappeared into his limo and in a matter of seconds the limo was gone too.

Jenny knew this was her cue to leave, but something was keeping her glued to her spot. Maybe it had something to do with the look on his face, embarrassment and confusion smashed together on his visage. Then he looked at her, right in the eyes. _Shit. _

She had to get out of there now, quickly turning her body she starting sprinting down the sidewalk. Then she heard him yelling her name. _Great, just great._ _Everyone probably already had their phones out taking videos and photos. Great just what I needed, I've been here for like a couple weeks and I've been on Gossip Girl more then 2/3rd of the students in Constance and St Judes_ _have,_ _and now here comes one new post to add to the list_. She could still hear Nate shouting in the background, but she didn't stop running until she'd run a couple corners and she couldn't even hear Nates voice anymore.

* * *

**GG E-Blast! N had C pinned down shouting some threatening words about Little J down one of the streets in our beloved city--a little too protective for being "just friends" don't you think? And it looks like our Little J is still a Little J; according to the things C said to N nothing happened between him and J, just a harmless game of strip poker. And you're all probably thinking that this is the end of the NJ drama for the day but nope. Seems after a distraught C exited the scene J entered. Or at least N started exclaiming her name and chased after her down the street, but came to a halt after a couple blocks when he realized he lost her, who knows if it was even the real J? I'm sure this is only the beginning of the NJ dramz. Have any more deets you know how to contact me. Till next time,  
XOXO Gossip Girl**

Jenny slammed the top of her laptop down. "Oh my god!" She screamed, thanking god that her father and Dan were going to be out for the next little while, because she needed a little time to be alone. Since the incident in the streets all she could think about was Nate. _Why didn't I just leave when I first saw him & Chuck, why did Nate even have to do that in the first place? Does he actually care for me?_ Jenny was pacing back and forth, when there was a loud bang on the door.

"I'm coming jeeze," then there was another loud bang. "Holy crap!" She grabbed the door and swung it open. "What do you—" Then the very last thing she thought would ever happen when she opened a door happened.

One second she saw Nate and in another second his lips were on hers. Nate Archibald was kissing her…again. But this time it was different. This time Jenny wasn't pulling away, she was doing the exact opposite. She was holding on to him, like she'd never let go. Why?

She wishes she knew.

* * *

_I know it was she. Who else could it be? I know that head of blonde like the back of my hand. I need to see her, this time somewhere she can't runaway from me._

Nate knew exactly where he had to go. No point in calling because she'd just leave. He turned left, then right, then left and right again and continued straight until he was looking at that familiar building he would run by every morning hoping one day she'd be out and would invite him in, so far no luck. He opened the door & headed up a flight of stairs until he faced the door he's walked through many times, unfortunately with Dan … not Jenny.

It seemed like forever that he just stood there, staring at the door. _What am I doing? Obviously she doesn't want me if she keeps running away, I'm obviously going to be making a fool of myself. Screw it! _Nate lifted a fist and knocked on the door, although it was more like a pound. He heard her voice behind the door explain she'd be a minute. _Well I don't have a minute. _ He proceeded to pound on the door but this time just a tad bit harder. He heard her huff and finally she opened the door.

He probably should've said something first but he just couldn't contain himself. He grabbed her face and pulled it towards his. The taste of her lips being too familiar.

He was expecting her to pull away, or to feel her hands pushing against his chest, and maybe even a slap across the face. But what he didn't expect was to feel her arms wrap around his neck, and for her to pull him closer. She started running her fingers through his hair and things were starting to get heated. Without thinking he lifted her up off the ground and her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked into the loft and dropped her on the couch, their lips still attached. Then Jenny abruptly stopped.

"Nate," Jenny said lifting herself up off the couch, "You can't be here."

"What?! Why Jenny?" Nate said pushing himself up, "What did I do wrong, was I going too fast?" He said grabbing her hand.

"No Nate," she whispered shaking off his hand. "My dad and Dan are going to be home any minute… and we shouldn't be doing this anyways" He gave her a confused look. "Just leave please." She said in a low voice, walking over to the door and opened it.

"Jenny, don't do this" He exclaimed, reaching out for her hand, but she only pushed him away.

"Nate, please just leave" Jenny whispered, opening the door a little wider. He stepped outside the door.

"Jenny, can I call you?" He asked, but his only response was the door shutting on his face and the sound of her locking the doors.

_Damnit._

* * *

**Okay, so hello readers! I hope you like my most recent chapter, longest one yet I think. I'm sorry for the months for this chapter. After I came back from my trip from Quebec things were just hectic. I had final assignments do, and then my grandmother passed away and my summer has been just so busy. But during my vacation I managed to write up some stuff. Now I haven't really decided yet but this might be the second last chapter. But it's not a final decision. What do you guys think? And I really appreciate if you guys review it. And thanks to everyone who does review and favorites it & subscribes it etc. Oh and once I finish this story I have plans for another story. An NJ one of course! Till next time,**

**--lydiamae  
**


	9. Please Read

**I Hate My Life.

* * *

**

Recently when I was away on vacation there were a few power surges going on in my community... and my computer crashed. Which in translation means anything that I'd been working on for the finish of "Perfect Time" is **gone**. So I've decided to come on to inform you that there will more then likely be a wait on the next chapters of "Perfect Time", which totally sucks ass. I'm going to try my best to finish these last few chapters and try to get them up in a reasonable amount of time, but I'm not making any promises.

I do want to say thank you to all my readers who've put up with the long waits, and to those who continue to review the chapters. Thanks so much. And to everyone who has subscribed to "Perfect Time" the story or even to me as an author. You guys are whats keeping the inspiration up, so keep on doing it so I can finish these next chapters!

Till Then, Lydia


End file.
